neweberronfandomcom-20200215-history
Thronehold
Thronehold is the former capital city of Galifar, located on an island in the middle of Scions Sound. It is a place of international intrigue. It was formerly divided into four districts that are each controlled by one of the surviving Five Nations. Today, Thronehold is the base operation of the Thronehold Twelve. While the size matches that of a city, it offers no citizenship. When the Thronehold Twelve came to be, the city was reformed into a huge stronghold. Thronehold is now only exclusively accessible by the members of the guild, or some appointed dragonmark house members. Outsiders may access Thronehold by getting a permit from a Dragonmark House, and a dragonmark house member may find it easier to obtain permission than a noble or even royal blood. Only few merchants or business men/women are allowed to stay or visit. Since Thronehold Twelve was technically created by the twelve dragonmark houses, their offices are scattered throughout the city. Each dragonmark house members that were appointed to stay in Thronehold are respected members of their house. The dragonmark house believes it is very important to have someone they trust inside Thronehold to ensure that any operation the Thronehold Twelve does is within their balanced interest. Districts The districts of Thronehold has been renamed and changed into the following: Und District Und District is the main residential and dormitory area for most members. There are no houses, but there are establishments made of wood here. For the most part though, the dorms and supposed living spaces are made of stone. If anything, it resembles a line of barracks and garrisons turned into apartments. The offices of House Ghallanda, House Jorrasco, and House Kundarak are here. Deus District Half of this district is an open field used for sports, tournaments, and training. It resembles a large circular track field for laps, while the middle is a wide and spacious area for duels. Each significant gathering of the Thronehold Twelve is held here, such as awarding ceremonies or their bi-monthly town hall meeting. At the skirt of this field are the offices of House Deneith, House Tharashk, House Phiarlan, and House Thuranni. Troix District This is the busiest district in Thronehold. Any individual with the purpose of business or trade are only allowed here. Troix District a series of establishments in all sorts of variety. Inn, pubs, stables, smiths, and more are set up to provide service to Thronehold Twelve members. The elevator connecting the Stronhold to its harbor is also found here. Any cargo or bulk deliveries always go in and out here. No exception. The offices of House Lyrandar, House Orien, House Medani, and House Cannith are found here. Quartz District Central north of this city is the castle, the structure which makes Thronehold a stronghold that convinces many nation that Thronehold is impenetrable. The Quartz district have few establishments around the castle, which are mostly the establishments offered to guests and contractors assigned the dragonmark houses. The castle has four storeys and a single tower found in the middle. Every authoritative figure of the Thronehold Twelve are assigned to live in this castle but there are also few senior members who are granted the same right. It also contains their library, vault, and other important spaces.